It's Only Natural
by Lodylodylody
Summary: My first ever story. London gets bored easily. but now she has a new hobby. It's not a hobby that is meant to be done alone though. Who can help? Takes place after the "Tiptonline" and "Foiled Again" episodes.
1. Chapter 1

London Tipton was usually a somewhat flighty girl. She could get interested in things very quickly, but also became bored easily. As a result, she had quite a list of hobbies that she'd started, but no longer indulged in.

However, every so often, something would really capture her interest. Fashion, for example. She'd became enthralled with wardrobe styles and trends at a young age and never grown tired of it. More recently, and very unexpectedly, she'd discovered that she enjoyed fencing. This was very surprising, as she'd only started the sport to get out of going to regular gym classes. On top of that, her first instructor had been a shameless womanizer who had temporarily caused some friction between London and her best friend Maddie.

But after that little incident had ended, London kept on with her fencing lessons...with a new teacher, of course. She still needed the school credit, after all. And she was rather talented at fencing. London enjoyed the fact that she was doing well at the sport.

It was only natural.

* * *

Cody Martin was usually a responsible boy. He always did his homework, he was a model employee at his part time-job, and he tried to help his Mom whenever he could. He was just that kind of guy.

His sense of responsibility extended even to his role as the producer of his friend London's web show. It was a goofy little program that really served no purpose other than to draw attention to the extorverted heiress...but Cody did his best to make the show run smoothly. As silly as it was, it did let him hone both his computer and organizational skills. And surely those talents would serve him well in the future.

Plus, spending time with London was fun. She was a fun girl. A somewhat wacky, occasionally annoying girl...but fun. So much so, that working on London's show became something that Cody looked forward to every week.

It was only natural.

* * *

Along with fashion and fencing, London's web show - _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton_ - was another thing that she never got bored with. She enjoyed getting instant feedback from fans as the show was being broadcast. Cody did such a great job reading the messages to her as they came in.

Of course, Cody did so many great things for the show. London had found out early on that there was no way she could do a good program without him. Anything she asked for, he'd do. London appreciated that. So much so, that as they did more and more shows, she tried to be more considerate about some of the things she'd ask him to do. She stopped making demands and became more and more polite when making requests to him. She wasn't even aware she was changing her way of dealing with him. It was just happening.

Naturally.

* * *

To Cody, things just seemed to get better and better with London's show. He began to wonder if she'd like to increase the length of the program. He was more than willing to spend the extra time that would be needed to do that.

He was happy to spend time with her.

London had something else on her mind however.

"Cody, I need your help," she said to him one day after they'd finished the latest edition of her show.

"If Zack told you that aliens have replaced the ice machines with shapeshifting monsters again, he was kidding," Cody replied.

"That's not it," she answered, but then paused. "Thanks for telling me though. Now I can refill my ice bucket. Anyway, my problem is that Maddie is really busy lately and I don't have a fencing partner."

"I didn't know Maddie still fenced with you. I thought your lessons were just with you and your new instructor."

"Oh they are," London answered. "But I like to do one practice session a day by myself outside of my lessons. Maddie was doing that with me, but she doesn't have time anymore." The heiress pouted mometarily but then made a point to smile warmly at Cody. "Would you be my partner?"

Cody didn't answer right away. He didn't even know he wasn't answering right away. He was finding himself a bit lost in London's smile.

_Her eyes sure do sparkle when she smiles, _he thought.

"Cody?"

"Uh...London," he finally aswered. "I'd love to be your part...uh, I mean, I'd like to help you, but I don't know how to fence."

"I know. That's why I asked you," she replied brightly. "If I have to teach you how to fence, it'll make me go over the basics lessons more and more and that will make me better too." She clapped her hands excitedly at her plan.

"That sounds reasonable," said Cody. "Actually that's...very good thinking." He looked at London. "What gave you this idea?"

"It is a great idea, isn't it?" London said in a giddy tone. "I must be getting smarter hanging around you."

She leaned over and hugged Cody as she finished speaking. He smiled and blushed slightly.

It was meant to be a quick hug. The kind that London would give any friend when she was in a certain kind of bouncy, joyful mood.

But she didn't hurry to let go of this particular hug. She lingered for a bit with her arms wrapped around Cody.

He noticed that the hug lasted longer than he expected it to. But he made no complaint.

It felt natural.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	2. Chapter 2

Cody did some research on fencing before his first practice session with London. He read up on the history of the sport, the type of equipment used and the different styles and techniques. He found it very interesting...but reading about the subject in books was different than actually participating. He wondered if London would be a good teacher.

As it happend, London turned out to be a fine teacher, even if her teaching style was a bit unusual. The heiress didn't seem to remember the names of the different stances and moves...but she did know how to do them. So her teaching consisted of mostly of her saying "Do this" and "Move like this" while she performed various moves with her sword.

Of course, to make sure Cody got the moves just right, she had to stand right next to him and take hold of him a lot, placing his arms in exactly the right position and making sure he was in the proper stance.

Indeed they spent most of their first practice session with their bodies pressed against each other.

Cody enjoyed that.

So did London.

* * *

Things settled into a routine for Cody and London. Each afternoon after school, Cody and London would get together to discuss her web show like usual, then they would practice fencing. The amount of time they spent at both activities grew longer and longer. Eventually it got to the point that the two were spending practically all their free time together after school.

Neither of them seemed to find anything unusual about that. There was always a lot they could talk about when it came to planning the webcasts...and the fencing lessons became more and more advanced as Cody became more skilled. So the time just flew by.

Besides, they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

Maddie was working at the hotel candy counter when Zack ran up to her in a slight panic.

"Maddie, hide me!" he said before running behind the counter and ducking underneath it.

Before Maddie could ask the boy why he needed hiding, Mr. Moseby, the hotel manager came stroming through the lobby with an angry look on his face.

"Madeline," he said in a seething tone. "Have you seen Zack?"

"Uh, I saw him just a second ago," she answered, not wanting to lie. "He was running and looked a little scared."

"As well he should be," the manager replied. "Honestly he's just been a terror the past couple of weeks. Always causing some sort of calamity. Anyway, where did he run off to?"

"Um..." she said, trying to stall.

"Oh never mind," said Mr. Moseby. "I'll find him. You carry on with your work."

After Mr. Moseby left, Maddie told Zack to come out from under the counter.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "First of all, let me say I didn't realize silly string could catch fire so easily."

Maddie held up her hand. "Stop...I don't think I want to know anymore." She sighed and looked at Zack. "What is going on with you lately? You've been getting in more trouble than ever."

"I don't mean to," he answered. "I've just been really bored. Nobody has time for me anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said," he replied. "Cody is always working on something with London. I hardly see him, and we live together! I should put an ad in the paper - Missing: One Twin Brother."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"Can too. Cody is never around. London is off with Cody. And you never hang around after your shift ends like you used to."

"Well, I've gone back to work at the Cluck Bucket," said Maddie. "You know I need to save a lot for college."

"Yeah... I know," Zack said dejectedly.

Maddie could see Zack was feeling lonely. As she thought about it, she realized that she hardly ever spent time with any of her friends anymore. Yes, she had been working more...but it was odd how she practically never saw London these days. Or Cody either.

"Hey, here's a thought" she said. "Why don't you come and spend some time at the Cluck Bucket. If you behave and don't bother me while I'm working, we can talk during my breaks. And it will keep you out of Mr. Moseby's hair."

"Aw, thanks Maddie," Zack said with a big smile.

"No problem. It'll be good to spend some time with a friend."

"I knew you had the hots for me, Sweet Thang."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, Buster."

* * *

Cody's lessons with London had progressed to the point where he could know spar with her. He enjoyed this, though she always beat him easily. He was determined to eventually be able to win against her...but he could be patient.

Besides, London was always so happy when she won. She always clapped her hands and gave her signature "Yay me!" exclaimation. She was so cute when she did that.

"Yes, yay you," Cody said after London's latest victory. "But I see it's getting a little harder for you to win."

"What are you talking about?" London laughed. "I always win."

"Yes, but it's taking more effort on your part. You've really worked up a sweat."

London scoffed. "I do not sweat." She paused. "I glow. Besides, look at you. You're the sweaty one."

Cody was indeed wet from perspiration, the hair was damp against his forehead...but he could see London was in the same state.

"You're sweatier than me," he teased.

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Then why is your hair so wet?" To make his point, Cody reached up to touch some of the hair clinging to the side of London's face. His hand brushed against her cheek.

"See, your hair is all wet, your skin is warm," he kept his hand against her cheek. "And soft. And smooth," he continued, talking more to himself than to the heiress.

London did feel warm. She was feeling warmer by the minute. She liked the feel of Cody's hand against her face.

That was when she realized she was having feelings for Cody.

_Wait a second_, she thought. _I'm having feelings for Cody? THOSE kinds of feelings? _

"Um..." she said in a slight state of shock. "Okay, maybe I'm a little sweaty. I should take a shower. And you should too." Her face turned bright red. "I mean your own shower!"

Cody pulled his hand away, wondering why London suddenly seemed so jumpy. "Well, of course. It's not like we could shower together."

London laughed nervously.

"Uh...okay then," Cody said, still puzzled at London's behavior. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," London answered, more calmly. "Tomorrow. Have a good night."

After he left, London stood in the middle of her suite and just tried to sort out her thoughts for a few moments.

"I have feelings for Cody," she said aloud to herself. After a long pause, she added, "Wow."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After Cody left, London spent the rest of the night mulling over her newly realized feelings. Part of her thought the whole thing was crazy. Cody wasn't the kind of guy she would even think about going out with.

He was younger than she was.

He wasn't rich.

He was a super smart, the kind of kid who was often called a geek or a nerd. Heck, London had called him those things more than once in the past. Though she had stopped doing that some time ago without even noticing it.

Still, he just wasn't the kind of guy she would ever pursue.

But that was the point, wasn't it? She hadn't pursued him. She hadn't thought of him as a romantic prospect at all. They'd just grown closer and closer to each other as friends. Closer than London would have thought possible, given how different they were from each other.

And yet, in the past few weeks, London had spent nearly all her free time with Cody. She'd looked forward to every moment they spent together, and every time they'd have to say goodnight she'd found herself wishing they'd had more time together. She'd never felt this way about any boy she'd ever gone out with.

_Am I...in love with Cody?_ London wondered. She tried to tell herself that wasn't possible...but the thought kept returning.

_I am in love with Cody_, she finally admitted to herself. _Oh God, I really am._

_But how does he feel about me?_

* * *

The next day, Cody was finishing up his homework when Carey, his mother, came into the room.

"Starting your homework early?" she asked.

"Done already," he replied.

Carey's eyes widened. She knew her son was very serious about his stuidies, but it had barely been a half hour since he'd gotten home from school.

"Wow," she said. "That's fast even for you. Why the rush?"

"I want to practice a few fencing moves before I get together with London today," he answered excitedly. "You see I've been fighting mostly Spanish style, the same way London does. But I think if I throw in some techniques from the French or even the Italian styles, then I can take her by surprise and finally win a match,"

Carey noted her son's enthusiasm. "You are really into this fencing thing, aren't you?"

"Oh, it's the best Mom. And London's a great teacher."

"Well, she must be doing something right," she replied. "I can't remember you ever being so excited to be involved in a sport before. And it's certainly having an effect on you."

Carey was referring to the physical changes in her son. Cody had always been less athletic and of a slighter build than his twin brother Zack, but all the fencing he'd been doing lately was proving to be excellent exercise. Cody looked more robust and healthier than he ever had before.

Furthermore, where he'd sometimes in the past been called 'pale' or 'pasty', he now had a rather attractive tan. Carey didn't know how that had developed, as Cody didn't seem to spend any more time outdoors than usual. She was unaware that Cody and London had gotten into the habit of discussing plans for their webshow out on the heiress's penthouse balcony.

"See you later, Mom. I'm going to start practicing," Cody said as he made his exit.

"Have fun," Carey called after him. Though she was sure he would. He was always in such a good mood these days.

* * *

London was still trying to figure out how she should bring up the subject of her feelings to Cody. She couldn't remember ever being so nervous about anything before.

_If I could only know how he felt first_, she thought. _But he's going to be here in a little while and I don't have time to figure out... _

London's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. It was too early for Cody, and she wasn't expecting anyone else. When she answered her door, the man on the other side was a stranger.

"Hello, Miss Tipton," the man said. "I'm Dr. Blasko. I was invited to be on your web program."

London was confused for a moment. She and Cody weren't going to do a webcast today...but then she did recall hearing the man's name before.

"Uh, Dr. Blasko, I think there's been a mistake. You're supposed to be a guest on the show tomorrow."

"Really?" the man asked somewhat befuddled. He pulled out an appointment book and begin to page through it. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. This was my mistake. I'll have to come back tomorrow."

"No problem," London said. "It'll be a good show. I'm sure our audience will love to hear how you can help people stay on a diet with your hippo therapy."

"That's hypno-therapy," the doctor corrected. "As in hypnosis."

"Ooooh," London nodded. I guess that does make more sense. I couldn't figure out what the heck hippo therapy was anyway." She paused, but then an idea struck her. "Wait! You can hypnotize people!"

"Yes," the doctor answered. "That is what I do."

"Then get in here, I need your help."

* * *

When Cody arrived at London's suite she let him in right away. He was surprised to see that she wasn't alone.

"Cody, this is Dr. Blasko, the guest for tomorrow's show," London explained. "He stopped by today by mistake...and I thought we'd see some of the things he could do with his hippo-therapy while he's here."

"Hypno-therapy," the doctor corrected again. He was slightly annoyed at how often London made that mistake.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Cody asked.

"First," London said. "Dr. Blasko is going to hypnotize you, then..."

"Wait," Cody interrupted. "Why am I going to be hypnotized?"

"Because I want to see how hippotism works."

"HYPNO-tism!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Whatever," London said as she rolled her eyes. She then turned all her attention back to Cody. "Don't worry about it. I just want to see how it works."

Cody found the request a bit odd. "I don't know, London."

The heiress looked directly into his eyes. The expression on her face was very earnest. Almost pleading.

"Cody...please," she said softly. "For me."

At that moment, looking into London's beautiful, dark eyes, Cody realized there was no way he could refuse her. He didn't know why this was so important to her, but it obviously was.

"Okay London," he said. "For you."

The young man then sat down and let Dr. Blasko begin. Within moments, Cody was in a hypnotic trance.

"Now Cody," Dr. Blasko said. "When you hear the sound of hands clapping, you will be awake again and will answer any question that you are asked. You will answer all questions fully and honestly with no hesitation and no embarassment. When you hear hands clapping a second time, you will fall back into a state of deep sleep. You will awaken 2 minutes after that time with no memory at all of what you were asked or said while in the state of hypnosis. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Cody answered in a monotone voice, still deep in a trance.

Dr. Blasko turned to London. "There he is, just like you wanted."

"Great, you can go now," she said, eager to begin questioning Cody.

"You know Miss Tipton. Hypnotizing someone under these circumstances is not very ethical. I don't exactly feel right about it."

London reached into her purse and pulled out a huge wad of hundred dollar bills. She shoved it into the doctor's hands.

"How're you feeling now?" she asked.

"Oh, just fine," he answered as he eyed the money. London quickly ushered him out her front door.

Now, finally alone with Cody, London looked at the still entranced young man.

"Well," she said. "Here it goes." She clapped her hands together.

Cody came out of his trance and smiled at London. "Hey, did I doze off or something?" He looked around. "Where'd Dr. Blasko go?"

"Don't worry about him," London answered. Then she took a deep breath. "Cody, I want to ask you some questions."

* * *

To be continued...

_**author's note: **I hope peope are enjoying the story so far. I think the next chapter will wrap this story up. This is the first fan fic I've ever written and I'm hoping it's not too bad. I have a couple of other **Suite Life** story ideas I'd like to try that are more ambitious than this one...so any suggestions and feedback that could help me improve my writing would really be appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Cody sat comfortably on the couch looking up at London. He had a pleasant smile on his face and seemed utterly relaxed. "So what do you want to ask me?"

London, who appeared far from relaxed, had remained silent for the past few moments. After she had told Cody that she had some questions for him, she found herself nervous about exactly how she should phrase her questions. She knew whatever Cody told her was going to be the absolute truth, thanks to the post-hypnotic suggestion he was under, but she was still worried.

What if his answers were not the ones she wanted to hear?

"Cody," she finally said. "What do you think of me?"

"You're great," he replied without hesitation.

It was a nice start. But not exactly the revelation London had been hoping for.

"Thank you," she said with a nervous laugh. "But, could you...tell me more of what you think...about me?"

"Okay," he answered quickly. "You're a lot of fun. You have a real zest for life. Your personality is so...big and joyful. It feels good just being around you."

When Cody paused to take a breath, London considered his words. Because of the hypnosis, Cody was expressing himself without even the slighest bit of hesitation. London could see in his eyes how genuine his words were. This was more than just hearing him say what he thought of her...she was being given the opportunity to see herself through Cody's eyes. The experience was both exciting and humbling. She didn't know what to say.

"As I think about it," Cody continued. "I'd say in the past couple of months you've become my best friend. The best friend I've ever had."

He smiled so warmly at her, that London felt weak in the knees. She sat down on the couch next to him. She slowly forced herself to ask her next question.

"Do you ever think about us being more than friends?"

Cody answered just as quickly as before, but his words shocked her.

"Oh, I try not to."

The heiress just stared at him open-mouthed for a moment.

"Why not?" she finally asked in a small, hurt voice.

"Because I know you'd never think of me as anything but a friend," he replied matter-of-factly, a smile still on his face. "Actually, I'm surprised we've become such good friends. I'm glad we have though."

"Why do you think I wouldn't want us to be more than friends?"

"Oh, there are many reasons. We have different interests. Little in common. You can have your pick of just about any guy you want. And there's the age difference, that's a problem."

"You think it's that big a problem? It's only a couple of years. It's not a big difference."

"No, the number of years is almost meaningless," Cody agreed. "The problem with it is when we first met."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you're only a couple of years older than me, when we met we were at different stages in life," Cody explained. "You were already a young woman. Not an adult by any means, but in your physical and emotional development you were a full-fledged teenager. I, on the other hand, was still very much a kid."

London thought back to when Cody and his family first moved into the Tipton. He and his brother were kids. Very cute kids. When she looked at him now it was amazing to see how much he'd changed in such a short time.

"You're not a kid anymore," she said.

"True, but that is how you first got to know me, and it wasn't that long ago. So it's natural that you'd still continue to picture me as a child rather than an equal, even though we're now both teenagers."

London had to admit that Cody had a point. After all, she had been shocked when she'd recently realized that she was falling for him. A big part of that shock was the fact that she was viewing Cody as a potential boyfriend rather than the cute little boy who ran around the halls of the Tipton.

But that change in her viewpoint had been made. So all she had to do was let Cody know that.

"What if that wasn't an issue?" she asked. "What if I didn't think of you as a kid?"

Cody got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh, that would be...wonderful."

A hopeful smile spread across London's face. "Then, you'd want to be...more than friends with me?"

"Well, duh," Cody laughed. "Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful. So beautiful. And sweet. And..." He let his words trail off and then sighed. "Oh, no...I can't get my hopes up like this."

"Yes you can," London said with a hint of exasperation. "Get your hopes up!"

"No, I couldn't be that lucky."

London began to realize the downside of the hypnotic suggestion that Cody was under. He was answering all her questions without fail and being totally genuine in his feelings...but he was suffering complete tunnel vision as a result. He could answer all her questions, but he was incapable of considering why these questions were being asked or the meaning of her reactions.

_I'm not going to be able to tell him how I feel until he's back to normal,_ London thought. She decided not to ask too many more questions so that she could bring his hypnosis to an end. Still, there were a couple of things she wanted to be sure of.

She looked Cody directly in the eyes. He met her intense gaze with the same relaxed smile that he'd had for most of their conversation.

"Tell me how you feel about me," she said.

Again the answer came with no hesitation.

"You are the most beautiful, radiant and exciting woman I have ever known. I try to control my thoughts about you, because if I didn't, they'd consume me. I would give anything to make you mine. And the fact that I don't think I'll ever have a chance with you is torture."

London raised her hand to her chest and felt her heart hammering inside.

"I tell myself not to think about you," Cody continued. "I tell myself we're good friends. I tell myself that I'm going to meet a nice girl and my feelings for you will change. But no matter how much effort I put into fooling myself, it doesn't work. No girl I've ever dated...and there have been some really nice girls...can get you out of my head entirely. I think that's why Barbara and I had so many break-ups."

London's eyes widened at the mention of Barbara. A classmate of Cody's and a fellow honor student, the two had dated on and off for some time. It had seemed to London like the two could never quite decide whether they were a couple or just friends.

"You mean, you and Barbara had problems...because of me?" London asked.

Cody smiled slightly. "It's not your fault. Barbara is great. I mean it." His smile grew warmer. "Her and I are always going to be friends. I care about her a lot."

Because of the hypnosis, Cody was still being utterly truthful in all his words. And London felt a twinge of jealousy at the genuine affection in Cody's eyes when he spoke about Barbara.

"But the problem is," Cody continued. "As great as Barbara is, at the end of the day, she's not the girl I want." He reached over and took hold of London's hand, squeezing it gently. "She's not you."

London felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't have any more questions to ask. All she wanted to do was grab the boy in front of her, pull him to her and feel his lips press against her own.

But not while he was hypnotized. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Reluctantly, she pulled back the hand that Cody was holding. She then clapped her hands, and Cody fell back onto the couch sound asleep. London knew she had two minutes before he would wake up...with no memory whatsoever of their conversation.

She could spend that two minutes in front of the mirror, checking her makeup, and making sure she looked perfect for the moment when she'd finally tell Cody how she felt.

But she paused before going to her mirror, just taking some time to look at Cody, sleeping peacefully. She reached down with one hand to touch his hair, entwining her fingers in his thick, blonde locks.

Cody Martin...the little boy she'd met only a few years ago was now somehow the handsome young man she had fallen in love with. The thought of it seemed crazy.

But it felt completely natural.

* * *

To be continued?

_**author's note: **__This was going to be the final chapter, but it got much longer than I first thought. So I can end it here (it does seem like a good ending point, I think) or do one more chapter to wrap it up. In any case, I really appreciate all the feedback so far, so please give more. I'm worried I may have gotten a little to sappy in this chapter and would like to know what readers think. Thanks to all of you for reading this story and my ramblings._


	5. Chapter 5

Cody stirred on the couch and then awoke. He saw London smiling at him. While certainly a pleasant sight, Cody felt a little bewildered.

"What happened? he asked as he sat up. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Sort of," London replied. Before she could say anything more, Cody was distracted by the sight of the clock on the wall behind London.

"Is that the time? How did it get so late?"

"It's not late," London said, wondering why Cody was so confused. While she understood that he would have no memory of his time under the influence of hypnosis, she was only thinking of terms of the last few minutes. She didn't realize that Cody's memory had been suppressed all the way back to the point he'd first entered London's suite. He didn't even remember meeting Dr. Blasko or any mention of hypnotism.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Cody muttered. "We should have been talking about the next webcast."

"Don't worry about that," London said with a smile. "Our next show will be fine." She sat down next to Cody, anxious to talk about her feelings for him. "Besides, there's something more important to deal with now."

Cody noticed London's expression was a bit different that he was used to seeing. She was smiling and happy, which wasn't unusual, but there was also a certain gleam in her eye. It took Cody a moment to guess just what expression that gleam was conveying. He finally concluded that London seemed...eager about something.

Eager and excited.

London blushed as Cody studied her face so intently. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Cody's response was to grin. "You've got something on your mind," he said. "And I think I know what it is."

_Oh my gosh! _London thought. _He's figured out what I'm going to say?_

Cody stood up. "You don't want to talk about the webcast because you're more concerned about something else."

London held her breath.

"You want to get right to our fencing practice today," Cody concluded truimphantly.

London's jaw dropped. Obviously Cody hadn't figured out what was on her mind.

_How can such a smart guy jump to such a wrong conclusion?_ she wondered.

Before the heiress could correct Cody's assumption, the young man was already heading to the other room where he could change into his fencing outfit.

"To tell you the truth," he said. "I'm looking forward to our match today. I think I may surprise you."

"But..." London started.

"This may be the day I finally beat you," Cody continued as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now alone for the moment, London threw up her hands in frustration.

"Why didn't I just tell him?" she said aloud.

But, taking stock of the situation, the heiress decided this was only a slight bump in the road. She and Cody could fence, and then when they were done, she would sit him down and tell him how she felt.

And since she was still very anxious to have that particular conversation with him, she decided she was going to hold nothing back in their match today. The sooner she could beat him, the sooner they could talk.

* * *

When Cody returned, London was waiting for him wearing her own fencing outfit. They both put on their safety masks and the match commenced.

London was very agressive in her opening attacks. Almost taking Cody by surprise. But he managed to parry her every thrust, using some of the new techniques he'd been studying. London was surprised and frustrated by this development.

_He's getting better than I realized_, she thought. _Darn it! I want this over quickly! _

The heiress responded by pressing her attacks with even more vigor, hoping to intimidate Cody into making a mistake. But this tactic had the opposite effect.

_She's never fought this hard before, _Cody observed as he kept up a flawless defense. _She must think I've improved enough that she can go all out in her attacks._

Taking London's efforts to be a compliment, Cody's confidence only grew as their match continued.

_I don't believe this! _London thought. _Why did he pick today to be so good? I want this match over!_

Almost as soon as that thought entered her mind, London got her wish. She overextended her arm on an attack and Cody not only parried her strike, but with a deft twist of his wrist managed to send her sword flying from her grasp. The next thing she knew, London was standing unarmed and Cody had his sword pointed directly at the valentine-like heart on the chest of her fencing gear.

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed. "I have you now!"

London was in utter shock for a moment, not believing that she had lost. But then she let out a gentle laugh. The match was finally over, after all, and that was what she wanted. She reached up and removed her face mask.

"Yeah," she said in a soft, warm tone. "You have me." With one hand she took hold of Cody's sword and pushed it aside so that she could step closer to him.

Cody didn't know what to make of London's expression as she stepped forward. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It gave him goosebumps. He removed his own fencing mask. "London? What's going on?"

"I said you have me, Cody," she whispered, as her arms slowly wrapped around him. "I'm yours."

She slowly moved her face to his, taking her time. She had it in her mind this this kiss was going to be perfect. It wasn't to be rushed.

As for Cody, he couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. He couldn't believe what was happening. Fortunately his shocked stillness was the perfect response for this particular situation, as it allowed London to take all the time she wanted.

She pressed her lips against his softly, just savoring the feel of their first contact. Then she slowly deepened the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. Finally she let her tongue quickly brush against Cody's mouth teasing it to open wider. She'd never used her tongue on a first kiss before. With anyone else she would have never have done so...but this was different. This was Cody.

Even so, she wasn't going to go any farther than that. Besides, she'd wanted the perfect first kiss with Cody...and she certainly felt like she'd accomplished that. She gently pulled back from her man and looked him in the eyes.

For his part, Cody was still stunned...but that didn't mean he hadn't soaked in every detail of what had just happened. For the rest of his life he would be able to remember this moment in perfect clarity. His first 'real' kiss.

"London," he managed to gasp when he could finally get his mouth to form words again. "What's..."

London put a finger to his lips to quiet his questions. "If you were about to ask me what's going on, I'll tell you," she said. "What's going on is that I have totally fallen for you, Cody Martin. And I want us to be...us. Me and you. A couple." Her warm smile turned a bit mischievous. "And I sort of think you want that too."

"Us? You want...us?" Cody said with a mixture of disbelief and hope. "But...when did you...how..."

"I'll tell you everything," London said. "But first you tell me...I want to hear you say it. Say that you want us to be a couple too."

The disbelief faded from Cody's face. "I do," he whispered.

And then, London and Cody had their second kiss.

* * *

A few hours after London and Cody's fencing match, an unknowing Zack and Maddie entered the lobby of the Tipton. Zack had hung out at the Cluck Bucket until Maddie's shift had ended, and when Maddie realized that she'd forgotten a few of her things back at the Tipton's candy counter, they'd walked back to the hotel together.

"So admit it Maddie," Zack said. "You enjoy having me at the restaurant while you're working."

The pretty blonde shook her head and sighed. This conversation was one she and Zack had on a regular basis. "Truthfully, I do. But don't make that into more than it actually is. We're friends, Zack. That's all. I'm not going to go out with you."

"But why not?" the young man asked. "You have fun when I'm around. And you know I'm crazy about you. Why don't you give me a chance?"

Maddie smiled in spite of herself. She had to give Zack credit for persistence.

"I'm not saying this to be mean," she explained. "But the reason I don't give you a chance is because there is no chance for us. I think you're a great guy, okay? But I'm older, and I'm going to be going off to college while you're still here in high school."

"But..."

"Zack," Maddie cut him off. "It just wouldn't work. We're not compatible in that way. You and and I would have as much chance of being a couple as...as..." She paused, trying to think of a comparable example. "As London and Cody," she finally said with a laugh.

Zack and Maddie were standing near the elevators as she said that. Barely a second later, one of the elevator doors opened to reveal two occupants, the aforementioned London and Cody.

As it happened, London and Cody had their arms around each other and were just finishing a very steamy kiss as Zack and Maddie caught sight of them.

"Thank you for taking the elevator ride with me all the way done to the lobby, Cody-kins," London cooed at her companion. Even though their relationship was brand new, they'd already progressed to the point of giving each other ridiculously cute pet names.

"You have fun shopping, my little Londy-wondy," Cody replied.

Maddie and Zack stood staring with mouths agape, unable to believe the scene before them.

Cody and London were all but oblivious to their audience, only having eyes for each other. They kissed once more, then London left to go shopping while Cody took the elevator back upstairs.

Maddie and Zack remained staring at the closed elevator door for a good two minutes, mouths still agape.

Zack managed to shake off the shock first. "So..." he said to the still-speechless Maddie. "We've got as much chance as London and Cody? Guess that means I'll pick you up tomorrow around six?"

"Uh...huh," Maddie replied, still staring at the elevator.

"Alright," Zack said in truimph as he hurried away.

Twenty seconds later, Maddie's brain was fully functional again.

"Wait a sec," she said aloud. "What did I agree to?" She looked around and saw she was now alone. "ZACK!"

* * *

The End.

_**author's note: **__Thank you all very much for all the feedback. Please let me know how you think it turned out now that it's done. _


End file.
